


Bashed

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suggestion of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: It had been years since you last saw him in that state and you couldn't take it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Angst, dark themes, mention of abuse,

You were comfortably wrapped in a thick blanket watching your favorite movie when the doorbell rang making you jump and grumble. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall above your TV, 11:45 pm, “who could it be at this time of night?” you wondered as you put your movie on pause and went to open the door. You looked through the peephole, you could never be too safe at this time of night, you saw a head of soaked light brown hair, slumped shoulders and a jacket you had bought a few months back. You threw the door open revealing a drenched Kihyun, head hanging low, hair hiding the top half of his face.

  * KIHYUN?! What h…



He cut you off.

  * He kicked me out, he croaked out his voice raw, unlike it’s soft roughness you were used to.



He cried you realized.

  * Get in, you said softly, before you get sick, you pulled him in by the wrist and closed the door behind him.



His body was shaking, you didn’t know if it was from his cold wet clothes or rage, he still refused to look at you. But that wasn’t the most important thing at the moment.

  * Go take a hot shower, warm up! You know where everything is, we’ll talk after, you said softly.
  * Thanks, he croaked out.



He had definitely cried and shouted, you thought. He still refused to look at you as he made his way to your bedroom to grab a t-shirt and sweat pants he had left last time you had gone running together and a towel before going into the bathroom. You watched the empty hall of you small flat for a moment before walking to the kitchen and putting the kettle on to make some tea. By the time he was out, he was dry, dressed and had dried his hair but still refused to look up. You noticed he had taken on of your oversized hoodies you slept in, the fabric clinging to his body. He had wrapped his arms around himself and was still shaking.

  * I made some tea, here, you said holding out a cup.
  * Thanks, Kihyun whispered taking the cup and taking a sip.



Still he refused to look up still his usually squared shoulders slumped, his hair his his face. Tired of him not looking at you, you put your cup on the counter and stepped closer to him.

  * Kihyun? Kihyun look at me, you asked softly but he turned his face away from you. Kihyun please, you pleaded. Please just look at me, I hate seeing you like this.



You rested your hand on his shoulder and tried to look at him from under.

  * Look at me? Huh? Please? You asked, your hand moving to his chin to make him face you.



And finally, he looked up. You stifled a gasp as you took in his face. It had been years since you had seen him this bad. His lip was split, his right cheekbone had a nasty bruise making an appearance, and he would definitely have a black eye on the left side of his face. You felt yourself start shaking knowing all too well that if this was the state of his face, there would be more. You reached up to pull down the hoodie’s zipper. He made to step back but you locked eyes with him and he knew you’d get your way so he took it upon himself to take it off, revealing more bruises on his arms, busted knuckles proof that this time he was old enough and strong enough to at least try to fight back but it had not been enough. You stepped up to him looking at him with sad eyes, knowing all to well how hurt he was. You tore your eyes from his red ones, he had cried a lot tonight, and rested your gaze on his neck, your heart breaking as the familiar handprint around it was appearing angry against his fair skin. You reached up to pull his collar down but you were stopped by his voice.

  * Not this time, he managed to breathe out before slumping back against your kitchen counter, making you swallow hard, if he had nothing there then…



You looked up at him horrified and immediately threw his arm around your shoulder and pulled him to your bedroom ordering him to take off his pants and lay on his stomach.

  * Y/N, it’s fine, he tried to argue as you were looking for your first aid kit.
  * Don’t start, not with me, I… I know all too well how he is, you said. If …



You stopped mid sentence as he cupped your face.

  * Y/N, it’s fine.
  * How can it be fine! You could barely stand and you’re saying it’s fine?! You didn’t mean to scream but your heart broke at the knowledge of him being injured. Sorry, you immediately apologized, I’m just worried. So drop the pants, you never were able to reach the gashes well enough to disinfect them.



He complied and laid down on his front reveling the long angry crisscrossed gashed that the belt had left. It wasn’t as bad as it had been last time, then again last time he came to you in this state you were 12 and he was 14.

 -------

_You had met Kihyun when you first moved when you were seven years old, he was sitting in the steps of his front door sobbing silently, eyes puffy and red. You had walked up to him, silently watching tears run down his cheeks. You handed him a tissue, never saying a word, even at your young age you knew, you felt it in your gut that words would not do it. He looked up at you, tear filled eyes, bruised neck and cheekbone that broke your heart. He nodded his thanks and wiped away he tears, swallowing down sobs that were crying to flee from his tightly shut lips. You smiled at him and stuck your hand out._

  * _I’m Y/N, you said softly, I just moved in next door, you explained pointing to your parents waiting for you on your porch._



_He looked at you eyes still wet, bottom lip trembling as he tried to open his mouth to answer, you shook your head._

  * _It’s okay, you can tell me your name next time, you smiled as he took your hand in his and gave it a small shake. I have to go my mom and dad are waiting._



_He nodded standing up taking a deep breath, you waved goodbye before running into your father’s open arms. When you turned around his front door had slammed shut. That night was the first night you heard the screams, an angry rage filled voice, scared high-pitched screams that died down quickly, but the angry man was still shouting, words slurring together, making them hard for your young mind to understand. During the following months you met up with the boy, you learned his name a few days after you had met, Kihyun. You weren’t in the same class at school since he was two year older than you but you were quick to become close friends. Every Friday you begged your parents to let him come for dinner or at least for a snack after school and each time your parents hung the phone saying his older brother needed him home. And every Monday morning you’d see a new bruise somewhere on his body. Too young to understand, you blocked it out of your mind. That is until one night when you were 10 years old, you heard scrapping at your window. You ignored it at first thinking it was only the wind, but it kept repeating, in a pattern, again and again, a pattern that suddenly seemed familiar. Kihyun tapping his fingers on the school desk suddenly came into your mind and you jumped out of bed, throwing your covers to the ground and quickly running to your window to open it. He silently crept in before dropping to the ground holing a bloody kitchen towel to his shoulder._

  * _Kihyun, you whispered worried, what?_



_Your mind was still young, innocent, the wounded 12-year-old boy in front of you suddenly for some strange reason in your child mind seemed so much older._

  * _What happened? You finally managed to ask, scared of his answer, afraid of what you would learn tonight._



_You had led a sheltered life, a life where violence was a foreign thing, a life where the only bad thing were the bullies at school, yet you knew what you were going to hear was going to change the way you saw the world._

  * _He knocked her out, he whispered his voice emotionless, empty it had been two years since you had seen him cry. He knocked her out, he repeated, and, he swallowed hard, I can’t reach the cut, I, could you… You didn’t let him finish._
  * _I’ll get my mum, you said ready to leave but he stopped you grabbing your wrist._
  * _No! No one can know, he begged._



_You hesitated but finally complied. You left your room to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, making sure to be as quiet as possible._

  * _I’ll tell you what to do, he said._



_You nodded. He slipped off his shirt and you followed his instructions with shaking hands. When you were done you helped him put on his t-shirt and walked back to your window._

  * _Thank you, he said one foot already out._



_He leaned in and pecked your cheek making you blush as he quickly turned back and disappeared in the night. After that night he came often, each time he couldn’t reach his wounds, each time it got worse, each time he left pecking your cheek. At school you hung together, and grew closer and closer._

_Until that night, you had turned 12 just a month ago. You had heard the screams, his, his mother’s, wishing more than ever for them to stop, they didn’t not until late that night and it wasn’t until later a couple hours before dawn that he had crawled through you window, for refuge, you helped him clean up his cuts and bruises and told him he could always come to you, he knew it, he had come just a month ago a red slash going from his side all the way around his back. But he hadn’t done it again, not in this bad a state, he came often, with a cut here, a cut there, bruises on his face, burns on his arms. You nursed him, making sure none of the wounds would scar, making sure there wouldn’t be a reminder._

 ---------

You looked at the crisscrossed slashes of red tainting the back of his legs, memories of each wound you ever tended to flashing before your eyes. He flinched when he alcohol soaked cotton touch his open wounds.

  * I forgot the burn, he laughed miserably.
  * It’ll pass, I’ll be gentle, you answered your usual soothing words before blowing on the sanitized wounds. Thankfully they aren’t too deep, they shouldn’t leave scars.
  * I trust you.



You worked silently, tending to the back of his legs. When you were finished you threw everything into a plastic bag and tied it shut. It took everything you had not fixed him up in a while, not since he turned 19 and tried to run. Unfortunately for him he couldn’t leave his mother alone, not in that house, not with his brother, so he went back. He went back and learned to fight back as time went by, to fight back just enough. He took the hits, protecting his mother, that explained the angry wounds left by a belt. Red lines you wished you would never see again apparently wishes weren’t for you.

  * You’re all done, you can get dressed now, sleep, I’ll take the couch.
  * You’re not taking the couch! He started arguing getting up from the bed and pulling up his pants.
  * You don’t fit on the couch, you stated matter of factedly.
  * It’s not like I’m going to sleep any way.



You sighed and climbed on the bed resting against the head board and tapping the empty space next to you. He swallowed hard, looked away, eyes tearing up, before sitting next to you.

  * What happened Kihyun? You asked softly.
  * He knocked her out, he chocked out the familiar words, making memories flash before your eyes for the second time tonight. He didn’t stop, so I tried pulling him off. He knocked her out and she… she didn’t move, he kept hitting and hitting but she didn’t move, he cried tears running helplessly down his face. So I… I took it, I took it all, but she wasn’t breathing, he finally choked out.



You froze as you heard his words, his face buried in your lap, your hand absentmindedly running through his hair. You swallowed down your sobs, silent tears running down your face as you slipped down the bed so you would be laying down, he snuggled closer burring his face in the crook of your neck as your arms wrapped around his shaking frame. You ran your hand through his hair, rubbed soothing circles on his back. Slowly, his sobbing died down leaving in it’s place, a slow breathing pattern letting you know he had fallen asleep. You gently started to move away, wanting him to have a decent night’s sleep, picking up your pillow you gradually moved out from under him only to be stopped. His hand fisting your sweatshirt.

  * Stay, he mumbled, half unconscious.
  * Okay, you breathed out.



You pulled up the covers over his now shivering body before slipping under them. You were quickly pulled against him, his arm tightly wrapped around your waist, his face buried in the crook of your neck. His body still shaking against yours made you wish you could take his pain away, but it was impossible so you did the only thing you knew you could, you hummed softly, calmly rocking him, rubbing circles on his back, running your hand through his hair. His shaking subsided as he fell back to sleep and you followed quickly.

You woke up to a moving bed and a forehead pressed against yours, arms tightening their grip around your waist, legs intertwining with yours. Your heart leaped out of your heart and died down quickly knowing all to well who’s body was pressed so tightly to yours, knowing why it was there in the first place. You focused on keeping your breathing even, trying not to move to much when you heard him sigh.

  * Y/N? He whispered, Y/N, are you awaked? He tried.



Stubbornly you refused to give him any sign of your awareness, wanting him to stay close to you just a little longer, wanting to be selfish just for this moment, just for a few more minutes.

  * God, Y/N, I don’t deserve you, he whispered, but god I love you so much. I don’t know what I did in my past life to have you by my side today. God I’ve loved you for so long, he said softly his breath caressing your face. You were always too good for me, me with my stupid unrealistic dreams of becoming an Idol. What company would want a 21-year-old trainee, no matter how talented you say I am. What woman would want a good for nothing man, a broken man, ugly scars all over his body, heart and soul.



His words were breaking your heart and it took everything you had not to open your eyes and tell him you loved him, that you had loved him ever since he climbed through your window. That he was talented enough to make it, that if anyone could it would be him, that he was kind, funny, intelligent, spontaneous, brave, strong, so god damn strong. You wanted to tell him he was everything you ever wanted and so much more.

  * Who would want a barely high school graduate as their man? But as broken as I am, he continued, as scared as my whole being is, I am yours, heart, body and soul. Lord I want you to know that, but I wont ask that from you, I wont be your burden, I can’t be that selfish, he pressed his lips to your forehead. I can’t be selfish enough to ask you to be mine, but I’m too selfish to turn away from you.



He started moving away, unwrapping his arms from around your, untangling his legs from yours. As he was about to leave the bed you grabbed the back of his t-shirt.

  * Don’t go, you begged in a whisper.
  * I’m right here, he answered pulling you against his body once again, I’m not going anywhere.
  * No, I mean don’t go, ever, stay here, with me, you said snuggling closer burying your face in his chest.
  * Y/N?



He froze when he felt your lips press over his heart. You looked up at him before pulling yourself in a sitting position, he did the same as you. Ignoring the irregular beat of your heart, pushing down all nervousness, you threw a leg over his lap so you were straddling him, your face level with his, your eyes never leaving he haunted now questioning gaze.

  * You are the most beautiful man I have ever met, you told him taking his face in your hands forcing him to keep his gaze locked with yours. Do you not know by now what you mean to me? Do you not know that I can’t live without you in my life? Or how worried I’ve been these last 3 years not seeing you as often? Always fearing the worst, do you really not know how much I love you?



You pressed your forehead to his, both of you had your eyes closed. You heard him take a breath, knowing he was going to say something, protest, you cut him off.

  * I’m not done, you told him softly. You are kind, smart, funny, brave, talented, if anyone can make it it’s you and you are so much more, but most of all what shines through when I look at you, is your strength. You…



You didn’t have time to finish, hi lips crashed against yours in an urgent kiss, his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you closer, melting your body into his. His lips hungrily captured yours, passionately dancing together. You leaned into him, kissing him back with as much as he gave you. Neither battling for dominance. The kiss was filled with words never spoken, feelings never revealed. It was filled with love, passion, want but also sadness hurt and fear. Fear of you disappearing, fear of this moment being only a dream, fear of losing what this was. Your heart broke from the pure whirlwind of emotions taking over your body so overwhelming that when he pulled away, both of you breathless, your head fell to rest on his shoulder. You were still pressed against him, wrapped tightly in his arms with yours now around his neck, hands buried at the nap of it lightly playing with this hair. You were quick to notice a bump in his pants pressing against you. Your cheeks flushed red as you lifted your head to look at him and took notice of the unfamiliar blush grazing his face. He cleared his throat, looked away slightly embarrassed and went to move you off of his lap. But you didn’t move, instead you tugged at his t-shirt. He looked at you surprised, eyes questioning you so you kept tugging his shirt up until he held his arms up helping you slip it off. You smirked before pressing your lips against his and pushing him back so he was laying down. Your lips moved slowly against his in a slow sensual kiss, taking your time to caress his mouth with yours enjoying the feel of his hands tracing lines on the skin of your back underneath your shirt. You eventually left his mouth to leave a trail of kisses along his cheek, jaw, down his neck, along his collar bone making his breath hitch and you smile against the skin of his bare chest, hands trailing down, tracing the fine lines of his muscular torso. You suddenly found yourself under him, your shirt was slipped off, wrists pinned above your head and his lips locked to your neck.


End file.
